Love Me For Me
by EmeriCherryblossom
Summary: Sakura's feeling lonely and unloved. It seems everyone in Konoha has paired off. Well, everyone except Sasuke. Maybe just maybe there was a connection. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno LeeRita my own made up character


* * *

Love Me For Me

I don't own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

_This was just a little one-shot that popped in my head. So, hope you like it. Oh and check out my other story called The Lipthorian princess if you want. It's SasuSaku story. as well but longer._

* * *

It was a spring day in Konoha. The grass was covered in dew and the sun was shining strong. This was probably why there was a nineteen-year-old girl on team seven's bridge.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A twenty-year-old man yelled.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled from a distance. The said teen looked up to see her teammate and good friend Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked back. The dark blonde-haired man looked at her skeptically.

"Huh I asked you first Sakura-chan." He told her finally at eyesight.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking that's all." She told him softly. Naruto looked over to see his pink-haired friend looking solemnly at the water below her.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked her in a worried tone.

"Huh of course not. Why would there be anything wrong?" She said with her eyes still looking at her reflection below.

The dark blonde-haired man looked at her long and hard. There was something definitely wrong with his teammate.

"Well for starters I can hardly hear you, and you haven't even looked at me yet." He told her truthfully. It was then she lifted her face away from her reflection and looked at him with her Emerald green eyes.

"Naruto do you think I'm weak?" She asked with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Of course not Sakura-chan. Why would you say something like that?

You're the strongest girl I know." He told her with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm asking because I don't feel any happiness like you do after I've trained. No smiles or laughs after getting my jutsu's down. Ino-pig says it's because Valentines Day just past, and I didn't have a date again." She explained casting her eyes back down to the water's below.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously while giving an unsure smile.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sakura-chan but Ino's right. You're the only one in the village that didn't have a date. Well maybe not the village but the rookie nine anyway. Why is that? I mean a ton of guys asked you. Why do you always turn them down?" He questioned her.

Sakura turned her head towards him wearing a bitter smile.

"I turn them down because all they see is a pretty face. They don't see me for who I am, they just see my looks. Sometimes I just wish that one of them could get to know me before asking me." She said looking at him again after wiping away her tears. He was about to tell her something else until he heard someone calling him.

"NARUTO-KUN." yelled a young woman with long dark purple hair and pale white eyes. Naruto looked over by the road to see his wife Hinata running to him.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Naruto-kun I have great news." She said reaching him quickly. He looked over to his panting wife wondering what made her run from the Hokage's tower.

"Naruto-kun we're having a baby." She replied unsure. The young Hokage looked at her blankly. Finally, the information settled in.

"AHHHHHH I'M HAVING A BABY. I MEAN WE'RE HAVING A BABY. A BABY! A BABY! A BABY! WHEN? HOW? WELL NOT HOW I KNOW HOW! BUT WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" He screamed excitingly.

It was that little bit of information that brightened the young Cherry blossom's mood.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN." screamed a young woman with red un-even hair and ugly black thick-framed glasses.

The said young man turned around to see his annoying teammate Karin.

"What do you want Karin?" He asked irritated at her for finding him. He had been hiding from her all week. It's not because he's scared. No Uchiha's are never scared; but because there was a dance for Konoha next week and he'd rather not have her ask him out. AGAIN!

"Sasuke-kun I couldn't help but notice you were alone last week for Valentines Day." She said while batting her eyelashes.

"Hn that's none of your business Karin." He replied non-to kindly. Even though his answer was harsh, she still held the flirty smile on her face.

"Well actually I was wondering if you would like to go to the Konoha dance next week." He looked at her knowing exactly where this was going.

"Hn I was actually planning on going with the Dobe." He said playing her along so she didn't get the wrong idea. She then looked over at him and faked a smile to pretend she wasn't angry at his delay.

"What a coincidence so am I?" She said playing with the topic as well.

"Hn" was all he said.

"So seeing as we're both going maybe we could go together as a couple." She said while running circles over his chest with her finger.

"Not interested" He told her firmly to show his seriousness on the subject. She was about to argue until the loud screaming Hokage interrupted her.

TEME! TEME! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! A DAD TEME! A DAD!" The young Hokage exclaimed.

Karin quickly disappeared as soon as he reached his destination.

"I heard you the first time Dobe." Sasuke said with his hands over his ears. Though secretly he was thankful for the interruption.

"Huh, oh sorry Teme I forgot. You don't like the topic on babies because of the revival of your clan huh." He said apologetically.

"Hn, whatever Dobe." The Uchiha replied, but deep down he felt angry. Angry because he accomplished one goal but still had yet to finish the other.

I mean how is he supposed to find a girl who will actually treat him like a normally? All the girls in this village get hearts in their eyes as soon as they see him. Well maybe there was an exception of few, but most were already married or taken.

"Man you and Sakura-chan can really ruin a persons excitement. Naruto said with a small pout adorning his face.

"Hn" was all the last survivor of the Uchiha clan had to say. However, truthfully he was curious. What was making his pink-haired teammate upset? Well whatever it was he would find out soon. With that, he used his Sharrigan to search for the pink-haired girl.

Then without a glance or word he left the young Hokage talking to thin air about how he hopes his kid likes ramen too.

* * *

Later Sakura returned to the bridge after the news about Hinata. She was in a little bit of a better mood, but still couldn't help but feel sad. She was tired of being alone. She wanted to have someone who could talk to her and maybe even love her, but sadly no. She would forever remain alone watching the people she cared about get married, have children and grow old.

Ok so she wasn't so sad about the last one, but the other two made her want to cry. Everyone was moving on and getting ready for a family.

Neji and Tenten were already married and had a little girl named Haley.

Naruto and Hinata were going to have a baby soon, and Shikamaru and Ino were getting married this summer.

Even lee was dating. Turns out a girl named Rita really liked him in the past but was afraid to tell him. Later she fell in love with him, and the ironic part is that she loved him for him. His looks, charm, sparkling teeth and muscular frame were nice, yes. However, she liked him for who he was. The kind hearted and sweet youthful man. She actually found his youthfulness cute.

Oh how she wished she could find someone who cared for her. Someone who liked her for who she is and someone who didn't only care about her appearance or strength. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey there Cherry blossom how have you been doing today." A young man with pointy teeth and light blue hair asked. The said young woman turned around and faced him.

"What are you up to Sugietsu?" She asked suspiciously. Whenever this guy was around, she always had a bad feeling.

"Oh nothing. Couldn't help but notice you were alone on Valentines Day last week and thought I'd cheer you up." He told her while giving her a perverted grin.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine." She told him while gritting her teeth. Man was this guy desperate. Ever since Sasuke and his team came back, this idiot would flirt with her all day long. He just didn't get the hint.

She was about to turn around and tell him she wasn't interested, but he stopped her by stealthily moving behind her with his mouth by her ear.

"Now, now cherry blossom, don't be shy. You know how much I love your company. He whispered in her ear hotly.

She tried to move away from him, only to be stopped by his arms that were circling around her waist; trapping her while her back was facing him.

"I said no Sugietsu, don't you get the hint. She told him angrily while he was sniffing her long pink hair.

"Oh now little blossom I won't take that answer. Seeing as you and I both know that no is not in my vocabulary." He said while slightly nipping her ear and rubbing her sides. He was about to nip her neck but a kunai stopped him from reaching his destination while cutting his arm in the process.

"Sugietsu, if you value your life; you'll get your hands off of my teammate NOW!" Sasuke said darkly while glaring daggers at his so called teammate.

"Well, well there you go again Uchiha. Thinking you can tell me what I can and cannot do. Heh who do you think you are. I'll do as I please with the little blossom." He said while angering Sasuke more by slightly licking the young woman's neck. Sakura shuddered in disgust. She wanted out of this creeps grip NOW!

This only angered Sasuke more. Sugietsu didn't just ignore him, but also went further in his actions. Oh this idiot was dead now.

In a flash Sasuke appeared behind him holding his kantana to his neck with a small spark of chakra for a warning.

"I said if you value your life you'll get your hands off of my teammate NOW!" He said with a deadly tone.

After Sugietsu heard Sasuke's tone of voice, he decided to rethink his earlier decision. Therefore, he slowly removed his arms from around the young woman, but instead of releasing her, he grabbed her wrist holding her in place while positioning a kunai at her throat.

"Two can play that game Uchiha." He said tightening his grip on the poor girl while biting her ear lobe hard. Sakura winced in pain as blood trickled down from her ear to her neck.

At this Sasuke was beyond furious, that idiot just crossed a far line, but one thing didn't make sense. Why did he care?

It was obvious Sakura had changed, but he didn't really know that too well because he liked to keep his distance from everyone.

Wait, did that mean that he liked Sakura? Yes. He knew he felt something for the girl at a young age, but in the end, fear overtook him. He always worried about his teammates. Worried if one day Itachi would come back and make him relive that horrible night by killing everyone he held close.

Therefore, he distanced himself and became especially cruel and mean to her. These thoughts swept his mind as he activated his sharrigan. Then in a blink of an eye, Sakura was gone.

Sasuke looked around thinking it was another one of Sugietsu's tricks, but found the said boy on the ground with the kunai that Sasuke had cut him with earlier in his stomach and there was a bruise on his cheek.

When he turned around, he saw Sakura's angry face.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU PERVERTED FREAK! HOW DARE YOU MAKE IT SEEM AS IF I'M AN EASY TARGET! She yelled furiously.

Sugietsu got up while getting ready to attack her, but instead he found a very angry Sasuke in front of him.

"Don't even think about it." He said slowly while sending a current of chakra through his blade.

"Fine, fine I'll go." He said while leaving quickly.

"I didn't need your help Sasuke." Sakura told him while turning around to face the bridge and waiting water underneath.

"Hn It didn't look that way." He replied irritatingly.

"Well I didn't." She answered back. While looking down at her reflection just like, she did earlier.

"What's your problem anyway? The Dobe said you were sad, not cranky." He answered her roughly.

"I don't get you." She said softly while shielding her eyes from his vision.

"Hn" is all he says while patiently waiting for her answer.

"First you tell me I'm annoying and weak, but ever since you came back you've been... different. She told him reluctantly.

"That's because Itachi's dead." He answered simply. She turned her face towards him while looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with me." She said while slowly turning her head back to its original spot.

"It has to do with you because I was scared you'd get killed." He told her surprisingly soft. It was then she felt him gently and slowly put his arms around her shoulders.

"Now I have nothing to worry about." He continued while waiting for her response.

It was true now that Itachi was dead he didn't have to worry about that at all. She was well secured as long as she was near him. So to make sure she was always safe and by his side, he'd have to do one of the hardest things in his life, swallow his pride.

After a couple of moments of silence, she turned around while still in his arms to look him in the eyes. What she found surprised her.

"You're really serious aren't you?" She questioned him in a breathy whisper.

"Ah" was all he said as he closed the small space between their lips kissing her softly.

Then he pulled back and asked her something that had been pestering his mind.

"Do you still love me?" She looked taken back by the question, but quickly recovered.

Then she took his face in her hands while kissing him sweetly and answered "yes." He looked at her and gave a small smirk.

"Then would you like to be my date for the Konoha dance?" He asked. She smiled sincerely and took the offer.

As the next week came, they went to the dance and had a wonderful time but left early due to do their fans.

As they were walking home he gave her a necklace with the Uchiha crest on it and asked,

"Do you think you could give me another chance?" She smiled and then kissed him long and hard.

"Of course I can."

* * *

_Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if you like Sugietsu but I couldn't think of anybody else. I also fixed up many of the mistakes._

* * *


End file.
